Warrior Poems
by Snowstep
Summary: Here are some poems I've written for Warriors! It varies from love to battles. All are by me, and though they don't rhyme I hope you like them!
1. Only Memories

_**Warrior Poems**_

_All poems are by me, and they may varie from Love to Battles. If you have any ideas for poems for me to write (ex. Sandstorm's feelings), review and I'll look at your request! _

_(my "x" is for double spacing. obviously doesn't let me just double space.)_

* * *

**Only Memories **

_By: Snowstep_

I watch

As you meet me by the river.

Your pelt shining silver,

Brighter than the moon.

x

We touch noses

As we hide in a bush.

I look into your dark blue eyes

Shining like a clear pool,

x

Reflecting our love.

x

Why is this so wrong?

I hate always having to hide.

Why can't we live together?

It's against the warrior code.

x

I press my grey pelt

Against your lighter one,

And purred with happiness

Just by being with you.

x

Dear Silverstream...

x

Why did you have to go?

You know I wanted you with me.

Now what can I do?

With you gone to somewhere

x

That I can't bring you back?

x

Take me with you

To the ranks of StarClan.

I can't live with this emptiness

You left in my heart.

x

I miss you,

My dear Silverstream,

With our pelts pressed together,

With our hearts connected.

x

I loved you.

* * *

_Please tell me what you think! What more should be added to the poems I write? Please review!!!_

**Snowstep**


	2. The First Time with You

_**Warrior Poems**_

_All poems are by me, and they may varie from Love to Battles. If you have any ideas for poems for me to write (ex. Sandstorm's feelings), review and I'll look at your request! _

_(my "x" is for double spacing. obviously doesn't let me just double space.)_

* * *

**The First Time with You**

_By: Snowstep_

The first time I saw you,

You made my heart speed up.

The first time I heard you,

You made my body warm up.

The first time I was with you,

You made my soul brighten up.

x

I wanted to be with you.

x

The first time I met you,

I kept to myself.

The first time I felt you,

I tried to keep away.

The first time I loved you,

I knew it wasn't possible.

x

It was against the Warrior Code.

x

The first time in life,

I loved you.

The first time in death,

I missed you.

The first time in StarClan,

I watched over you.

x

Do you miss me, Firestar?

* * *

_Who's POV is this? Can you guess? Whoever **guesses first and puts the name in a review**, gets an** award**!!!_

_Please tell me what you think! What more should be added to the poems I write? Please review!!!_

**Snowstep**


	3. The Night Before

**_Warrior Poems_**

_All poems are by me, and they may varie from Love to Battles. If you have any ideas for poems for me to write (ex. Sandstorm's feelings), review and I'll look at your request! _

_(my "x" is for double spacing. obviously doesn't let me just double space.)_

* * *

**The Night Before**

_By: Snowstep_

I feel my heart pounding

Loud and hard in my chest.

Today's the last day

That my clan will be safe.

x

Tomorrow might be the end.

x

All these seasons

Of the clans

Might come to an end

After a battle...

x

To the death.

x

For the forest,

We all have to fight.

For our home,

We all have to prepare

x

To join StarClan.

x

Tomorrow's ahead,

Soon it'll be here.

But for now we're safe

For one more night.

x

Please stay with me.

x

Sandstorm,

I need you with me.

This could be

Our last night together, because...

x

I might lose you tomorrow.

x

I'm so scared

Of what I have to face.

So comfort me, at least for now,

Because I love you.

x

Two ginger pelts pressed together.

* * *

_I know the speaker is obvious this time, but do you know in which **situation** they were in? What **time** in the book did Firestar think this? Whoever tells me **first in a review gets an award!**_

_ Please review!!!_

**Snowstep**


	4. The Raging Battle

**_Warrior Poems_**

_All poems are by me, and they may varie from Love to Battles. If you have any ideas for poems for me to write (ex. Sandstorm's feelings), review and I'll look at your request! _

_(my "x" is for double spacing. obviously doesn't let me just double space.)_

_

* * *

_**

The Raging Battle

**

_By: Snowstep_

Her claws slash

Across his face.

The scarlet blood

Soaks into the earth.

x

It's a battle.

x

Teeth and claws are shown

In this raging war.

For their clan they fight,

For their honour they shed...

x

Blood.

x

Yowling breaks out

As fur flies high,

And the neck is met by

The enemy's fangs.

x

Death

Is what comes next.

x

The cats don't realize

What they are doing,

Till they look back and see

The blood...

x

On their claws.

x

The rainbow comes out

After a storm.

Like the feeling of victory

After a battle.

x

But there's a difference.

x

Lives were lost.

* * *

_Have you noticed what's in my **style of writing**? The first one who gets it right gets an **award**! (well, I know I'm giving out lots, but they'll all different!) **Note**: Awards could take a few days to make so please wait! XP_

_Please tell me what you think! What more should be added to the poems I write? Please review!!!_

**Snowstep**


	5. Torn

_**Warrior Poems**_

_All poems are by me, and they may varie from Love to Battles. If you have any ideas for poems for me to write (ex. Sandstorm's feelings), review and I'll look at your request! _

_(my "x" is for double spacing. obviously doesn't let me just double space.)_

_

* * *

_

**Torn**

_By: Snowstep_

Watching,

I knew it was wrong.

I had just lost her,

And now...

x

You're in my mind,

In my heart,

Though she'll always be here

As well.

x

I hate myself for this,

For I still miss her.

But you...

You're so beautiful.

x

I'm guilty,

For she's gone because of me,

Yet I'm betraying her

By loving you.

x

Feathertail,

Do you blame me?

I've loved you, but now...

I love her too.

x

My head's a mess,

StarClan, please help me.

For I am torn,

And confused in life.

x

Leafpool,

Don't you see?

I'm hating myself

For you.

x

I should never have started,

But now it cannot end.

What should I do?

There's nothing I can see now but...

x

You.

* * *

_Please tell me what you think! What more should be added to the poems I write? Please review!!!_

**Snowstep**


End file.
